fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!
|previous=The Grass is Greener |next=Kung Timmy }} "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker" is the twenty-first episode of Season 3. Information March 15 is the day that every child fears - the day where Crocker is at his meanest. Timmy uses the Time Scooter to go back to Crocker's childhood to find out why and try to fix it. Timmy finds a shocking secret that involves Crocker and fairies. Characters present * Denzel Crocker * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * Geraldine Waxelplax * Mr. Turner * Mrs. Turner * Sheldon Dinkelberg * Mrs. Dinkelburg * Vic * Cosmo Cosma * Wanda Fairywinkle * Dolores-Day Crocker * The Mayor * Jorgen Von Strangle * Sanjay Places *Dimmsdale Elementary School *Dimmsdale University *1970's Dimmsdale Synopsis Timmy want's to find out why is March 15 is a bad day for Mr. Crocker. After finding out that he was once a happy child, Timmy decides to use his Time Scooter to go back in time in increments of ten years until he finds a day when Crocker was happy. On his first trip back Timmy goes to 1992 when Crocker was first becoming a teacher. In 1992 Crocker is still obsessed with Fairies and plans on capturing one with his new job as a teacher. Timmy went back in time again 10 years to the 1980s when Crocker was in College at Dimmsdale University. When Timmy arrived Crocker gave a speech about Fairy God Parents and how if they were captured, man kind could harness their magic. He was laughed at and called and called crack pot. Finnally timmy went back in time to Dimmsdale in the 1970s when Crocker was just a cheerful 10 year old boy with a neglectful mother, an evil baby sitter and two pink and green parrots. Trivia and goofs * Denzel Crocker is a hero in Dimmsdale with the help of Cosmo and Wanda. * There was similar news reporter to Chet Ubetcha in the 1970s name Unete Ubetcha. * First time we see when a fairy exposed. * First time we see Denzel Crocker as a kid. * First time we see Jorgen in the 1970s. * Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, and Mr. Dinkelburg went to Dimmsdale elementary school. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Dinkelburg in the 90s. * First time we see Mr. and Mrs. Turner's house and Mr. and Mrs. Dinkleburg bought there house. * In the early 1990s Mr. and Mrs. Turner were into Grunge. * In the opening shot in the 1990s you could see a Clinton, Gore bumper sticker on the back of a car. * First time we see Geraldine Waxelplax as a kid. * In the episode, there was a Flash Dance reference when Timmy's mom danced in the auditorium of Dimmsdale University. If Timmy had started going back in time in 2002 and went back in time in increments of 10 years every time travel trip, he would have arrived in the 1980s in 1982, a year before Flash Dance was released. *Although this was intended as the lead in episode for the movie Abra-Catastrophe!, and indeed aired before it, it was actually produced AFTER the movie. *When Jorgen forbids Timmy and his fairies from ever returning to March, 1972, he allows then to visit other months of that year on the proviso they don't interfere with the election of "President McGovern", thus suggesting Timmy was somehow the reason that year's presidential election was won by Republican candidate Richard Nixon instead of Democratic candidate George McGovern. *This episodes also features the predestination paradox as Timmy Turner is the cause of Denzel Crocker losing his fairy godparents while Timmy tried to prevent it inadvernetly revealing his godparents and getting them taken away Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Season 3